Sentimientos ocultos
by MarceDaughterOfHades
Summary: A veces ocultar cosas duele. Duele aun mas ocultar un sentimiento tan grande como lo es el amor, en especial... cuando queda tan poco tiempo aqui.


La noche se mostraba en toda su gloria, el manto estelar cubría cada parte del cielo sin dejar ni un espacio. En ese momento Reyna Ramírez se encontraba en Puerto Rico su país natal en una misión en la que definiría la paz entre romanos y griegos. A su lado descansaba Nico Di Ángelo el cual se encontraba muy debilitado por los constantes viajes sombra. A un par de metros se hallaba al entrenador Hedge soltando ronquidos cual morsa.

Reyna se mantenía despierta, no podía darse el lujo de dormir ni descansar, debía procurar el éxito de la misión cueste lo que cueste. Todos sabían el gran sentido del deber del cual ella era poseedora lo que nadie sabía era porque se preocupaba tanto del hijo de Hades.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol se posaron sobre las finas facciones de Nico haciendo que el mencionado se despertara. Al abrir los ojos noto que Hedge seguía durmiendo y que Reyna estaba abrazada a él , eso ultimo lo sorprendió un poco pero no lo molesto en lo absoluto es más sintió un gran agrado al sentir el cuerpo de Reyna pegado al suyo de tal manera. Le hacía sentir de una manera muy especial, nunca había sentido eso antes. No paraba de debatir sobre despertarla, a su parecer se veía muy hermosa Intento apartarla para poder levantarse sin despertarla.

Cuando Nico intento esa maniobra los sentidos lobunos de ella se activaron en una centésima de segundo, haciendo que se pusiera en guardia y le hiciera una llave para inmovilizarlo. Reyna abrió los ojos y tomo su espada prepara para atacar y eliminar al que la había asustado.

-Emm Reyna me podrías soltar? Por favor, es que me estoy quedando sin aire.- dijo Nico. Su rostro se estaba poniendo de un color parecido al de la capa de la pretora.

-Nico! Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo?! – pregunto Reyna con un notorio enojo.

\- Tranquila solo intentaba levantarme sin despertarte. Tú estabas abrazada a mi.-dijo intentando no enfadar más a la pretora.

Reyna por su parte al escuchar eso se quedó estática y se sonrojo de una manera extraordinaria, hasta el más perfecto tomate la hubiera envidiado.

-No importa- Ella no se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Maldijo a esos raros sentimientos que la invadían cada vez que Nico estaba cerca o siquiera pensara en él, lo cual pasaba seguido.

Por su lado Nico no podía parar de mirarla, desde hacía unos meses había desarrollado unos sentimientos por Reyna, todo paso sin que él lo pudiera evitar. De un momento a otro no la vio con los mismos, su perspectiva cambio radicalmente, su corazón latía con mil caballos de fuerza al sentir su aura cerca y al verla se paraba todo, su mente se ponía en blanco y no le cabía más pensamiento que el de su imagen.

En los momentos en los cuales ambos pensaban, Hedge los miraba con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro y susurro con un deje de ensoñación – El amor joven- para luego suspirar y marcharse a escribirle otra carta a su esposa.

Cuando por fin dejaron de pensar y mirarse como un par de idiotas enamorados (lo cual eran) volvieron a sus actividades, las cuales eran prepararse para el último viaje sombra y poder terminar su misión.

Una vez listos se tomaron de las manos. Nico concentro todas sus fuerzas para llegar de un solo salto al campamento. Cuando abrió los ojos lo que vio fue desolador, no había ni un alma en ese lugar que no era menos que el pabellón del campamento mestizo. Busco a Reyna con la mirada, al no encontrarla intento levantarse. Con mucha dificultad logro su propósito y se sostuvo contra la Atenea Parthenos hasta que pudo recuperar el equilibrio. Volvió a revisar el lugar con la vista hasta que vio una cabellera rubia entre los arbustos.

-Hey Nico! –

Lo reconoció como Will Solace.

-Hola Will- lo saludo. Su voz salió más débil de lo que él hubiera permitido que alguien oyera jamás.

Will lo miro con los ojos abiertos- Oye, que demonios te paso? Pareces como si fueras...

-Un fantasma? – Completo la frase – Ya lo sé. Pero eso no es importante, ahora ¿Dónde está Reyna?-

-Quien?- pregunto confundido y con un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-La chica que me acompañaba ¿Dónde está?-

-En la enfermería- respondió tajante el rubio.

-Gracias- dijo el azabache para luego salir disparado a buscar a Reyna.

-Reyna!- grito apenas cruzo el umbral.

-Shh- lo hizo callar alguien que al parecer era hijo de Apolo- Hay gente durmiendo-

-Perdón- se disculpó.

Busco silenciosamente a Reyna. La encontró dormida en una camilla cerca de una ventana. Agarro una silla y se acomodó a su lado. Sintió como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla al verla tan vulnerable y el no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Lo lamento Reyna – dijo apoyando su cabeza en la camilla.

-No te culpes Puro Huesos estoy bien, solo estoy agotada, pero lo logramos. Eso es lo importante! No lo crees?-

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Se formo un silencio pero no de los incomodos, sino de los que son reconfortantes que solo se dan entre gente con un gran vinculo.

Nico decidió romper ese silencio.

-Reyna hay algo que te quiero decir hace algún tiempo-

-Dime Nico- dijo como ya sabiendo que iba a decir.

-Rey yo te a...- BOOM! Se escucharon estallidos de todas partes.

Una explosión derrumbo una de las paredes de la enfermería. El hizo caso a sus impulsos y a su corazón, y agarro a Reyna a modo nupcial y viajo en las sombras. Lo que él no sabía era que quizás ese fuera su último viaje.

Cuando Reyna abrió los ojos se encontró abrazada a Nico pero había algo distinto. Su piel está mucho más fría que de costumbre. Abrió los ojos hasta donde pudo y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo inerte y lloro como no lo había hecho desde niña.

 **Tres días después**

Ella se hallaba en el funeral de Nico su expresión era inexpresiva, parecía como en la luna. Siguió así hasta que sintió que le tocaban el hombro, voltio la cara para ver a Hazel, tenía los ojos y la nariz roja.

-Nico me dijo que esto posiblemente pasaría, y que en este caso te entregara esto.- Le extendió un sobre y un pequeño paquete.

Hazel se fue sin que Reyna le pudiera agradecer. Abrió el sobre y leyó la carta.

 _ **Querida Reyna:**_

 _ **Si estás leyendo esto es porque estoy muerto y logre mi cometido. El cual era salvarte cueste lo me cueste. Te amo Reyna, siempre lo hice. Nunca me anime a decírtelo pero ya no más, no soporto seguir guardándome esto solo para mí, quiero compartirlo contigo. Lamento no habértelo dicho en vida. Te espero aquí abajo, siempre lo hare.**_

 _ **PD: abre la caja te lo tenía guardado hace tiempo, era de mi madre y ahora es tuyo**_

 _ **Siempre tuyo**_

 _ **Nico Di Angelo.**_

Sintió las lágrimas acumularse pero no estaba dispuesta a llorar, él estaba bien y la esperaría. No importaba nada más.


End file.
